1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of location identification, and more particularly, to identifying a location of user equipment within a cellular network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Existing methods of computing the physical location of handsets (user equipments) in cellular communication networks are known in 2G/GSM and include, for example, A-GPS and U-TDOA. U-TDOA, or Uplink Time Difference of Arrival, is a real time locating technology for mobile phone networks that uses multilateration based on timing of received signals to locate a mobile phone. Assisted GPS, generally abbreviated as A-GPS, is a system which can improve the startup performance of a GPS satellite-based positioning system. It is used extensively with GPS-capable cellular phones.